


What the cat dragged in...

by OneStoryToMany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also (again), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, NOT BETAED.....AND I AM NOT VERY LITERATE., Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Read chapter 1 AN, SUPER SLOW POSTING SCHEDULE EXPECTED, Short(ish) chapters, Slow Burn, This is canon divergent from the very beginning, but - Freeform, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryToMany/pseuds/OneStoryToMany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you woke up one morning to learn your entire world was going to change. That you could be risking your sanity just by the abilities you were born with, and never knew you had, what would you do?</p>
<p>This is the story of what one young man chose to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the cat dragged in...

**Author's Note:**

> *** *** ***
> 
> If you are reading this note, congrats! You've won my email....not technically my personal personal email, but one I check on a daily basis. This email is to yell at me for being a slow poster, ask questions, or even offer suggestions. If I like the suggestion or choose to use it, therell be a shout out to you in the following chapter's AN unless you'd prefer I don't. (Which I can't figure out why you wouldn't, but not my place.)
> 
> greene4go@gmail.com
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon :)
> 
> Also....again.....i have a bad habit of abandoning works....this isn't going to happen this time!
> 
> If you see *** *** *** that shit is important. Please read the note!

My dearest child, 

As I write this I already know my time is coming to an end. Oh how I wish you would never have had to see me at my lowest, but the Fates chose this to be the end for me, and the beginning for you. 

I wish that I could devote these words to you and just be able to tell you how much I love you, and how proud I am of the man you'll grow into, which I am undoubtedly the most proud mother of all time, but first I must confess certain things.

My death is not your fault. The fears I held about you were ALL untrue. And finally, we aren't normal humans. We are human, we're just not boring. Powers and magic are common in our family, this is important so pay attention, we can be extremely powerful, and in that aspect our powers are the greatest gifts, but these powers come with their own curse. We are human, and our powers are greater than human abilities. Our bodies can't sustain these powers indefinitely, they can kill us. I was a clairvoyant, and have known for a long time how I would die. My abilities slowly destroyed my mind over the years, I am lucky I lived as long as I have, but all things come to an end.

I don't know what power you were born with, not at this point, but I have seen you do amazing things, and live a long and happy life. To quote your future self "I couldn't have chosen a better life" nothing matters to me more than this fact, that you will die happy and surrounded by a loving pack.

Until my next letter, 

Claudia Stilinski-Przybyszewski

Your loving mother!!!


End file.
